


True Art

by acearoawkward



Category: Homestuck, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acearoawkward/pseuds/acearoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack fic for a fic competition with a friend... Please don't kill me over this. XD </p><p>Serenity Wheeler has long since admired Roxy, a girl she's seen hanging around after school and often paints her in her freetime. But when Roxy saves her from a group of thugs, Serenity's admiration develops into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Art

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a crack fic created from a fanfic generator I made for a friend. We're having a bit of a fanfiction contest so please if this idea sucks, it's all I could do with the prompt I had to work with. I hope you like it but if you don't... it is a little ridiculous. XD
> 
> My fic partner is Severely_Cracked! If you're interested in following our competition (which will update every Sunday!) feel free to give her a subscribe. You never know what crap we'll have to write next.

Delicate brush strokes covered the canvas, expertly administered by a careful hand. Serenity Wheeler sat at the window of her classroom, looking out onto the grounds below. Sitting on a box, her face in perfect 3/4ths profile, a girl sat, leaning back on her hands, staring up at the sky. Serenity often admired the girl, finding her to be the perfect subject for her paintings... Serenity would never admit but she had several canvases filled with paintings of the girl, and several drawings in her sketchbook... She really admired the pretty blonde girl. She always seemed so energetic and generally admirable... Serenity really had a hard time drawing anything else these days.

She put the finishing touches on her painting, studying it carefully. She hoped they did the girl justice – Serenity didn't even know the girl's name. She'd never met her personally before. _I don't even know what I would say to her._ Serenity mused. _I have several paintings of you...? No... that wouldn't work at all._

She cleaned up her station, cleaning the brushes and wiping down the table she'd stored her stuff on. She packed everything up, but left the painting hanging to dry. She carried her bag downstairs and headed towards home, the last bell having rung long ago. She often wondered why the girl stayed so late after class... She didn't appear to be enrolled in any clubs or activities so... 

Serenity shrugged off her thoughts about the girl and passed through the front gate. As she went to turn left, she was startled by a group of guys coming up to her. “Hey, sweetie,” the biggest guy grinned at her, his hands in his pockets. “You busy? My buddies and I need some help with something...” 

Serenity took an unconscious step back. “Um... wh-what is it? Maybe I can help... maybe I can't.” 

“Sure you can help,” One of them walked over to her, a shorter, skinnier guy, grinning like a loon, showing a row of crooked yellow teeth. He put an arm around her shoulders. “Why don't you come on with us?” 

“N-no- I-” 

“Hey! You creeps get your hands off her!”A voice rang out from behind them, and the guys all turned to look. Serenity glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see the blonde girl she admired so much. She looked away, awkwardly, praying the girl would save her. “Hey, Miyuki, where are you going? Everyone else will be here in just a minute... You know Will won't like these fuckoffs...” 

“You're her friend?” the guy skeptically glanced at Serenity, who nodded emphatically. 

“Of course I am! Sakura, sorry, I forgot we were meeting up!” Serenity broke free of the guy touching her and ran over to the blonde girl. “Thanks for waiting for me to get out of art class...” 

The guys gave the two of them annoyed looks before heading on up the street, leaving the two girls to talk about whatever they were making up. Once they were out of earshot, Serenity let out a relieved sigh. 

“Thank goodness... thank you so much.” Serenity sighed, placing her hand on her chest. “I thought I was...” 

“I was just doing the right thing. Don't worry about it. I've seen you around... you stay late a couple days a week, right?” She asked.

“Yes. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays... I'm a member of the Art Club.” Serenity shifted on her feet. “I, um, I'm Serenity,” she offered her hand. 

The girl took her hand. “Name's Roxy. Nice to meet you, Serenity.” They shook hands, Serenity feeling flustered at finally being face to face with Roxy. She mentally committed every detail to memory so that she could paint her later. She was surprised to find that she was even prettier in person, with lovely pink eyes and a heart-shaped mouth.

“I've seen you too,” Serenity admitted. “You also stay late on the same days as me, right? I've seen you hanging out on the grounds, usually even after I leave.” 

Roxy let out a short, annoyed sigh. “Pft. Yeah... not like I have a lot to look forward to at home.” She checked her cellphone. “You probably need to get going though, huh? I'm gonna jet.” 

Serenity inwardly panicked a moment. She spotted the restaurant across the street. “Ah- uh, there!” 

Roxy followed her finger to the restaurant. “... Yes? There. What about it?” She quirked an eyebrow at it, curiously. 

“Well, um, you saved me today. I thought I might make it up to you by treating you to dinner.” Serenity nodded, giving her a small smile. “Is that okay?” _Somehow I can't handle the idea of her just leaving._

“Mm... Sure.” Roxy gave a small shrug, smiling to herself. “Sounds p cool. Lead the way.” 

Serenity brightened. “Okay!” 

They crossed the street and entered the restaurant, Serenity oddly excited about finally getting to meet Roxy. 

  
  


“So, I just... like this?” Roxy stared off into space, before tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. “Stay still?” 

“Yeah, just stay still, just like that!” Serenity nodded, grabbing her pencil. She quickly sketched Roxy's profile onto the canvas, barely having to look at Roxy to remember her features and where they went. “I'm going to do this as fast as I can. Sorry to make you stay frozen there!” 

“Nah, it's whatever.” Roxy responded. “It's not the worst thing I've been asked to do...” 

Serenity laughed, softly. “And what would that be?” 

Roxy's eyes got a bit distant. “Well... I don't know. I'd have to think about it.” 

Serenity finished putting the last few lines on her rough sketch, before nodding at her picture, setting her pencil down on the table. “Got it. Thank you!” She said, happily. “You don't mind I turn this into the art show, right? I think it's going to be really good.” 

Roxy scoffed. “Put my portrait into the art show...? Sure, though I think you can find a better subject.” 

“I think it'll be great!” Serenity set it on the easel and adjusted it so the picture stayed without moving. “Did you know I only started painting about a year ago?” 

“Mm?” Roxy questioned. “Go on.”

“Well, yeah. My eyesight was failing for a while before that... but fortunately, I got the surgery I needed and my eyesight managed to be fixed.” _You've been my favorite thing to paint since then._

“Oh, wow. That's pretty serious. Well, I never did all this normal living stuff before about a year ago, so...” Roxy paused. “Before this I was entrusted with creating a magic orb egg thing to revive a race of people who were about to go extinct, and before that, it's not like I really had any regular classes so...” 

Serenity burst into laughter, covering her mouth. “That's so funny... You're really funny, Roxy.” 

Roxy grinned at her lightly. “You only think I'm kidding.” 

Serenity kept giggling as she started putting the base layers of paint on the canvas. “These last two weeks with you have been so much fun. You're so weird.”

“Hey, I want to see what you made,” Roxy walked over to her, leaning in toward the canvas. Her arm clipped a cup of water, spilling it into Serenity's lap with a great splash, causing her to gasp and flick her arm across the canvas, causing a streak of yellow across the page as Serenity leapt to her feet. “Ah! Shit! Sorry!” Roxy looked around the room, eagerly, before spotting a roll of paper towels. 

She ran over to them before bringing them back to Serenity. “Sorry about that!” She started dabbing at Serenity's pants with the paper towels. Serenity was startled, and pushed her away. 

“N-no, I got it!” Serenity shook her head, eyes wide. “I can get it!” she was blushing down to her core. “Don't worry about it.” she started wiping her pants off with the paper towels. 

Roxy started cleaning the water up off the floor. “Shit, I'm sorry,”

“No! It's okay! Really... don't worry. It's just water,” Serenity smiled at her. “Don't worry. It's not the worst thing that's happened... That would be whenever my brother was being drown because I was losing a card game...” 

Roxy snorted. “... must have been a pretty serious game.” 

Serenity sighed. “It was.” She touched her cheeks and there was still a bit of color in them from her surprise. “Ah, geez. It's okay though, it's the base coat... I should be able to fix the yellow smear. No worries.” 

“I'm glad. I'd have felt extra shitty if I'd ruined your work,” Roxy threw the wet paper towels in the trash. “So do you have any other work that I could check out?” 

Serenity flushed again. “Ah... well... Not really, my stuff's nothing special, you don't want to see it.” 

“I'd like to see it,” Roxy looked over at her. “Really.” 

“Oh – well, it's not here. It's all at home. I'll bring it in later.” Serenity shook her head. _We've been friends for a few weeks but I really don't want to terrify her with me being a stalker._

“Oh okay, sounds p chill.” Roxy walked around the room, looking at all the art hung up around the room. She got back to the canvas and she watched Serenity carefully start layering color onto the canvas. “Look at that, I look pretty cool.” 

“Not nearly as cool as you actually are!” Serenity offered, giving her a small smile. 

Roxy gently punched her shoulder. “Yes, drown me in flattery. I feed on it.” 

Serenity giggled, looking over at Roxy. They met each other's eyes and Serenity turned back to face the canvas, blushing slightly. Roxy grinned but went and took a seat, watching Serenity continue to paint. 

“Are you going to come to the art show when I debut it?” Serenity smiled at her. 

“Of course I will. I'll be there.” Roxy met her eyes. “I promise.” 

Serenity smiled, happily. “I'm glad!”

  
  


On the day of the art show, Serenity waited over by her painting, nervously waiting for the results and waiting for Roxy to see what she'd created. She was startled to hear a familiar voice. 

“Yo! Sis!” she heard someone cry out and she turned to face them. 

“Big brother!” She brightened. “Thank you for coming!” 

“Of course! I'm not going to miss this!” Joey grinned, his hands in his pockets. “Wow, this is really awesome! I bet you're going to take first!” 

“Thanks!” Serenity said, embarrassed. “I hope she likes it just as much as you do.” 

“A friend of yours?” Joey asked. 

“Yes!” Serenity gave him a big smile. “I just hope she likes it.” 

“I bet she will. It looks awesome. Good job!” Joey took a seat on the ground. “Everyone else is going to be by soon so you can rest assured everyone's going to see this awesome piece.” 

Serenity waited patiently. Soon Yugi and Tea, and Tristan and even Duke all came by to see her entry in the art show, but no Roxy. She became anxious, checking her watch and phone. 

“They're going to announce the results here in a few minutes...” Joey frowned. “Is your friend coming?” 

“She'll be here. She said she would.” Serenity said, biting her lip. “I just... I'll wait until she shows up.” 

“She better hurry up...” Tea bit her lip. “Should I check outside for her? I'm going to do that.” She headed out of the room, going to look for Roxy. 

Serenity sat patiently. A few minutes later, Tea came back, shaking her head. “No, I don't see her on the grounds anywhere...” 

“Oh... it's okay. Don't worry about it. They're announcing the results now. I'm sure she was just held up.” Serenity smiled at them, trying to remain upbeat. 

The announcer began announcing winners, and Serenity's group was thrilled when she was given a third place ribbon for her piece. They were calmed a bit when they noticed Serenity didn't seem nearly as excited as they were. She kept glancing toward the door, anxiously. 

After the show, Serenity gathered up her stuff, smiling at everyone. “Well, should we go?” 

The group exchanged glances, a bit nervously. “Y-yeah, sis. Let's go.” Joey patted her shoulder. “Good job. Your painting's amazing... We're all really happy for you.” 

Serenity smiled at him. “Thank you, big brother.” They walked towards the exit. Serenity struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes. She was really disappointed that Roxy hadn't made it to the show, and she wondered if she had ever planned to come see it... The whole time, she'd had her eyes on the door. 

They got outside and started heading toward the street, and Serenity gasped as she saw Roxy limping down the path. She dropped her stuff and ran towards her, putting an arm around her to hold her up. “Roxy! What happened? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just got cornered by those assholes from that time we met...” She huffed. “You think I'm bad? You should see them,” she muttered, wiping some of the blood of her brow. “They're fucking laid to rest in a coffin somewhere...” 

“This is no time for jokes, you're hurt,” Serenity and Tea helped Roxy to a bench and she relaxed into it. 

“Sorry, Serenity... I missed it. How'd you do?” Roxy muttered, holding her cut on her head. “Do you have it with you?” 

Joey brought the painting over. “This is it! Third place!” 

“Wowwwww,” Roxy gave a crooked grin. “Great job.”

“Why are we talking about that painting? Roxy's hurt!” Serenity said, with a sense of urgency, looking around at her friends. “We should get her to a hospital or something. Forget the painting.” 

“No way, that painting is great. I love it...” Roxy muttered. “And I'm fine, I don't need a hospital. I've been beaten up way worse than this. Hell, I've died a few times before.” 

“Don't joke like that!” Serenity's eyes widened in shock. 

“Not joking.” Roxy glanced at her. 

“Well, do you have someone at home to watch you in case you have a concussion?” Serenity pressed, urgently. 

“... no.” Roxy met her eyes. “I'll be-” 

“You can stay the night with me.” Serenity said, firmly. “Or I can stay with you. It's probably better that I stay with you, maybe?” 

“Do whatever,” Roxy smiled, shaking her head.

Serenity took her things from her friends. “I'll stay the night with her to keep an eye on her. Thanks for coming, everyone. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem. Later, sis,” Joey waved. 

Serenity waved goodbye to everyone and she helped Roxy to her feet, still carrying the painting in one hand and her friend in the other, a bag slung over her shoulder. She escorted the girl to her house, opening the door and helping her inside. 

It was fairly clean inside, and Serenity was a bit relieved. She helped Roxy to her room and helped her lie down on the bed. “Do you want me to get you anything? Something to drink? Something to put on your stomach so you can take medicine?” 

Roxy chuckled. “Nah... seriously though, that picture is hella. I love it.” 

“You can have it. I, um, I painted it for you.” Serenity paused. 

“Fyeah. I'll hang it up right there.” She murmured. 

“I'm going to go get you something.” Serenity went to get to her feet and Roxy grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait a sec.” Roxy met her eyes.

“Um, yes?” Serenity questioned. 

“How come you didn't tell me you had a few pictures you did of me?” Roxy questioned. “I want to see those too...” 

Serenity looked startled. “How did you know that?” 

“Well, I used to see you painting me from the second story window, so I'd pose and stuff... I thought I'd get to see them but you never showed them to me.” Roxy met her eyes. 

“Is that why you'd sit out in the courtyard, not moving for like a half hour?” Serenity questioned, embarrassed. 

“Sometimes. Also I just really didn't want to go home.” Roxy met her eyes. “I still want to see those paintings...” 

Serenity blushed bright red. “Okay, okay! I'll show you... Monday.” 

Roxy grabbed her by the collar, pulling her close. Serenity froze, startled, as Roxy pressed her lips, gentle and soft, against hers. Her stomach dissolved in a pool of butterflies as she closed her eyes. Roxy let her go a moment later, lying back. “Thanks for taking care of me.” She closed her eyes. 

“Of course! That's what... um, it's the right thing to do,” Serenity said, embarrassed, before fleeing the room. Roxy chuckled softly, before falling into a deep sleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to my tumblr here! Come tell me how shitty my work is or whatever. :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/acearoawkward)


End file.
